chocolate
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [nijihai] semua berawal dari chocolate dari Haizaki Shougo.


Ini semua berawal dari _chocolate _dari Haizaki Shougo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki_**

**_._**

**_Chocolate © kapten pelangi_**

**_._**

**_Nijimura Shuuzou x Haizaki Shougo_**

**_._**

**_Warning :_**

**_out of character, typo(s), miss typo, gaje, kata-kata kasar yang nggak baik, siapkan chocolate buat hadiah ultah saya #masihlamathor , dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dituliskan._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Haizaki Shougo menopang dagunya, menatap pada kakak kelas yang merangkap sebagai kapten tim basket dan _pawangnya_. Iya, pawangnya yang berarti, _orang yang bisa menjinakkan Haizaki Shougo_. Sialan? Sangat.

Tapi, mau diprotes pun, nggak bisa. Toh, sebuah kenyataan memang seperti itu.

Haizaki masih menatap sang kapten yang sedang sibuk menghitung rumus dengan teliti. Persetanan dengan pelajaran berhitung bernama Matematika, Haizaki terlalu bodoh untuk menghitung dengan rumus seperti Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Haizaki?" Sang _rainbow captain _bertanya tampa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku pelajaran dan buku catatan miliknya.

Haizaki berdecak kesal. Entah karena apa, Nijimura pasti tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Oi," merasa pertanyaannya tersebut tidak dijawab, sang kakak kelas mengangkat wajahnya, menyapa mata abu-abu Haizaki dengan mata hitamnya, "sedang apa kau? Tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?"

Haizaki hanya mendorong buku catatan —ingat, dibukunya hanya ada coret-coretan tak penting, bukan angka atau rumus— serta buku matematika miliknya, "Persetanan dengan ini. Aku tidak mengerti dengan rumus-rumus bego ini."

Eh, adek kelas songong, bales pake kata yang cukup kasar, lagi.

"Mulutmu ingin kucuci menggunakan _spons?_" tanya Nijimura, membalas ucapan adik kelasnya, "dan lagi, aku sudah berbaik hati mengajarimu."

Haizaki mengenyit, "Ya nggak lah! Kau bego Shuuzou! Dan lagi, siapa yang memintamu mengajariku?!"

"Nilai merahmu."

Haizaki kicep seketika. Mau protes, si Nijimura pasti menang —_hello,_ emang ada gitu catatan yang mengatakan Nijimura Shuuzou pernah kalah dari preman kayak Haizaki?—, mau bales ngomong kasar paling wajahnya bonyok. Toh, kata-kata sang kapten benar. Nilai Haizaki nyaris —oke, bukan nyaris lagi— merah semua.

Malah, saat guru pelajaran Matematika memberikan hasil ujian sang preman pada Haizaki —para guru berpikir Nijimura bisa membantunya mendapat nilai diatas 50—, isi jawabannya cuman, '_mana gua tahu! Bego ah. Males gua ngerjain soal sialam kayak gini!'_ —emang nyebelin, 'kan?

"Haizaki Shougo," suara Nijimura naik beberapa oktaf, "cepat kerjakan tugasmu."

Haizaki menggeram kesal, dia 'kan, udah capek ngerjain tugas bahasa Jepang saat pelajaran terakhir, sekarang, masa harus berkutat sama rumus-rumus sialan?

"Mening _gombal_in cewek, deh—" gumam Haizaki, tepatnya sih, keceplosan. "Ups."

"Haizaki—!"

Siaga satu, Nijimura Shuuzou marah.

.

* * *

.

Haizaki mengenyit heran saat melihat coklat yang memenuhi kulkas. Nggak menuh-menuhin amat, sih, tapi tetap saja. Eh, tunggu, dari mana coba datangnya coklat-coklat ini? Kayaknya kemarin belum ada.

"_Aniki_!" Haizaki memanggil kakak lelakinya yang sibuk mengonta-ganti chanel, "kenapa ada banyak coklat?"

Kakaknya menjawab dengan teriakkan, "di kasih orang. Bagi-bagiin, gih. Ke siapa kek, pacar —oh iya, lu 'kan _jones_, ya, Shou."

_Kampret_, ujar Haizaki dalam hati.

"Oh, kasih ke anak basket aja,"

_Nice idea_, Murasakibara pasti bakal menerima coklat tersebut dengan senang hati. Hah, mass cuma dikasih ke si _titan?_

"Ah, kasih Shuuzou deh."

.

* * *

.

Kembali, Haizaki harus berurusan dengan Nijimura dikelasnya —eh, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, mereka cuma mau belajar auntuk memperbaiki nilai s preman, kok.

"He, Shuuzou—" panggil Haizaki, "mau coklat nggak?"

Nijimura memandang si_ small forward _bingung. "Haaa? Coklat? Udah diracunin, bukan?"

Haizaki mengeluarkan coklat yang hanya tersisa satu —sisanya bisa kalian ketahui diberikan pada siapa— tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada sang kapten.

"Nggak dikasih racun,'kan?"

"Ya kagaklah!"

Nijimura memutar kedua bola mata hitamnya, diambilnya coklat tersebut, "Tumben baik, Zak."

Hush, Niji, jangan ngomong gitu!

Nijimura membuka bungkus coklatnya, sebuah ide bagus muncul dalam pikirannya. Sang kapten tersenyum, sebuah senyuman jahat yang membuat Haizaki bergidik ngeri.

"Buka mulut," titah sang kapten sambil menyodorkan coklat miliknya. Haizaki menatap bingung pada coklat yang disodorkan padanya. "Mening Haizaki-_chan _ dulu yang makan, ya?"

Anjir, Nijimura sok imut.

Mau nggak mau, Haizaki memakan coklat tersebut —lumayan gratis, trus enak lagi. Ia memoteknya dengan gigi, lalu menguyahnya —masih dengan tanda tanya kenapa kaptennya menyuruhnya memakan coklat itu.

Dengan santainya, Nijimura mengambil potekkan yang belum sempat dimakan sang u_ke _.Haizaki sih, sadar kalau coklat yang masih ingin dimonopoli olehnya sudah diambil oleh sang kapten.

Toh, dia nggak keberatan kalau bibirnya dicium oleh— tunggu, sejak kapan bibir kaptenya menyentuh bibirnya?! Sejak kapan?!

Haizaki berusaha memberontak dari Nijimura. Dalam hati ia sudah menyumpahi kakak kelasnya tersebut dengan berbagai kata kotor. Lima menit, oke, Haizaki yakin pasokkan oksigennya makin menipis karena lima menit yang terasa lama.

Sang _rainbow captain _melepaskan ciuman tersebut, "pelajaran hari ini selesai," ujarnya sambil memgambil tas dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "ohya, coklatnya enak. _Trims, _Zaki."

Oh, Nijimura, tahu 'kah engkau bahwa wajah Haizaki memerah?

"_Anjas _lo, Nijimura Shuuzou!" Umpatnya.

.

.

_"Cinta itu seperti chocolate, manis dan pahit."_

_._

_._

* * *

**a/n :**

**anggap saja saya lagi cinta nijihai— manis-manis gimanaaa, gitu. Haizaki maso plus tsundere, gitu sih. Mana si niji jadi pawangnya, lagi /ketawa mesum/**

**By the way, kalau nulis nijihai pasti kebawanya pake kalimat kasar (tolongjangandicontoh) atau nggak 'gua-elu'. Idk why i am like to write that fvcking words here. Ya... kalian bisa lihat, lah, ada kalimat kasar, ya— salahin aja abang niji dan kang zaki yang hubungannya dipenuhi dengan berantem**

**Ah, tinggalin jejak kaki jangan lupa, ya! /senyam-senyum/**

.

.

* * *

.

Haizaki menguap lebar, hari ini ia tidak ada pelajaran tambahan dengan Nijimura. Lagian, hari ini klub basket ada latihan, dan Haizaki pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Haaa... rasanya, ia jadi malas masuk dan ingin tidur dikamarnya.

"Haaa... males banget masuk. Mana bakal ketemu Shuuzou, lagi." Gumam sang pemuda malas.

"Kangen bukan, Zak?" Sebuah suara yang akrab menyapa pendengarannya, "dan, nanti kukasih coklat pake bibir lagi loh." — itu kata-kata mengundang _fujodanshi _loh.

Haizaki berbalik, melihat sosok pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya dengan senyuman berkharismanya. "_Najis,"_ balasnya

Nijimura Shuuzou —si pemuda yang berhadapan dengan Haizaki— mengenyitkan dahinya, "beneran, ya. Gua cium lu srkarang, Haizaki." Ancamnya.

"_Anjas _lu! Mati aja sana, _baka!"_


End file.
